Adventures of Ashfur
by CherryBurg
Summary: We all know Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw went on to live in harmony, however, Ashfur discovers something he is at fault with that could destroy that harmony. Living in denial sure does take you on quite an adventure. [x.Multichapter.x]
1. Chapter 1

**Ashfur**

"What's wrong with me?"

I mumbled to myself as I curled up under the shade of a willow and watched the rest of my Clan hurry around trying to replenish the fresh-kill pile. Not one noticed me, which on a normal basis I would be worried whether I could disappear and no one would notice, but today I was grateful. I needed time to think.

Actually, I needed time to plan. I had no idea where my life was going. I mean, no duh, I was going to live and refill the fresh kill pile and mentor apprentices until I entered the elder's den (That's not anytime soon...I hope.). But what about family? I didn't have a mate, StarClan forbid kits. It was kind of insulting. For all you lovely lady-cats out there, you might not understand. But not to have kits or a mate when the majority of your peers do, it's mortifying to a tom. It's a male concept.

I had Squirrelflight, but then...that's another story.

I watched Lionpaw, my apprentice, talk to his younger brother Jaypaw, who was in training to be a medicine cat, (Much to his disappointment-it's another tom thing.) Although I held a slow shrinking grudge to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight (It is shrinking-I promise!), their kits didn't look halfway bad. Lionpaw had a good heart and had good potential to be a warrior. I should know it best; I was, after all, his mentor.

Looking at them, I began to fantasize what it would be like to have a son of my own. I could imagine what he'd look like, gray fur and darker flecks, and blue eyes...

Wait, double check. I studied Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's offspring a bit harder, particulary Jaypaw. Gray fur, dotted with darker flecks. Jaypaw's pelt looked like mine!

I began to get more confident in my answer when BrambleClaw ans Squirrelflight went up to talk to them. The ginger furred she-cat sat next to her kits and stroked Jaypaw with her tail. She has ginger fur, not gray. Brambleclaw swapped Lionpaw over the ears playfully with his forepaw, and I was reminded he had brown fur, not gray. I inspected my own coat, hoping it to be another color. But it was gray with darker flecks as always. I glanced back over at Jaypaw. Gray fur.

Oh StarClan...

I slinked out of my spot under the willow. No one had probably noticed. I mean, who has the time to compare cats and kits and guess who's the father of whom? Seriously. My tail twitched, now comfortably. I padded out into the clearing coolly, feeling the wind dance through my pelt. A few she-cats glanced up and stared; even Squirrelflight. Maybe it wasn't so bad being a bachelor after all.

My whole act was called off when our deputy, Brambleclaw, shot me a menacing, hard look. My limbs froze and pretty much ever part of me iced over in fear. Had he noticed that Jaypaw looked like me? Or that I was eating up his mate's attention? The wind stopped dancing and held still in the air. Brambleclaw marched up to me. I unsheathed my claws just in case he was going to attack.

"Ashfur."

"Yessir?"

"I told you to take Lionpaw out hunting an hour ago, and you still haven't gotten arond to it." He scolded.

"Sorry Brambleclaw; I'll do that right now."

"Get on to it."

Squirrelflight looked down at her paws, not meeting my gaze as I padded over to Lionpaw, signaling with my tail it was time to go.

"OK, Ashfur! But look what I caught not too far from camp. Caught it on the first try!"

He dropped a fresh killed mouse at my feet. I smiled approvingly.

"Your a great hunter Lionpaw." I applauded, nudging the dead vermin with my forepaw.

"Jaypaw caught something too, but don't tell Leafpool! She doesn't like it when he goes hunting instead of doing medicine cat work." Lionpaw hurried in one breath. It took all three of us; Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and I a whole minute to fully comprehend what he said.

Jaypaw dropped a sparrow at my paws. A sparrow! He was blind, but he had caught a rather large sparrow. I was amazed. Jaypaw sat down next to his brother modestly, his gray tail sweeping the dust.

"Jaypaw, your a great hunter. I can see some of myself in you." I approved, then wished I could take those words back as an awkward glance from Squirrelflight and an irritated huff from Brambleclaw came my direction. I bit on my toungue to stop myself to say anything more stupid.

Jaypaw smiled a bit, "Thanks Ashfur."

I nodded, and caught the oppurtunity to get myself out of hot water, "You must have got it from your father. He's a great hunter too."

A satisfied breath came from Brambleclaw and the awkwardness left the air. I motioned for Lionpaw to follow and we padded out of thecamp. Just before we vanished through the brambles, I looked over my shoulder. Jaypaw was walking back to the medicine cat den with Leafpool, probably wishing if he wasn't blind he could fufill his life dream of being a warrior. I felt bad for him. He was very eager to become a warrior when he was a kit, but eventually he realized he had a one way street to become a medicine cat.

"StarClan" I whispered so softly not even Lionpaw, who was skipping ahead anyway, could hear, "Please tell me Jaypaw's blindness isn't a punishment...because of me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Finally, I found time to update! Thanks for all the reviews! I'll reply as soon as I can .**

* * *

**What Has Happened Thus Far**

**(I'll do this to save you from reading 11 + chapters to catch up.)**

_Ashfur has realized that Jaypaw is his own kit, although his affair with Squirrelflight came to a halt when Brambleclaw stole back Squirrelflight's affections. Unsure if he should be brave and announce it to the whole Thunderclan, or keep his, Brambleclaw's, Squirrelflight's, or even Jaypaw's dignity._

* * *

"Slowly!" I warned Lionpaw as he twitched his haunches and prepared to leap forward to catch the unexpecting prey. He twitched his ears in signal that he had gotten the clue. One step...so far so good... Maybe that eye-twitch I had gotten since last week's epidemic we had would finally go away. I flinched as I remembered Lionpaw stepping on a twig and awakening a not-so-happy fox.

But he was doing okay now. Another step...not bad, a third step...good...a fourth step-

"LIONPAW!" I yowled.

Lionpaw froze in his tracks, as if expecting a vicious dog to come out and tear him to shreds. He looked back at me, wide eyed and fur standing on edge.

"There's a twig in front of you. You don't want to step on it." I warned.

Lionpaw rolled his eyes. "Mentors.." I heard him murmur.

Luckily, the mouse hadn't heard a noise. It continued chewing on a berry it had found. I sighed and thanked Starclan for deaf prey. I motioned with my tail calling the show to go on. Lionpaw crept over the twig and dropped into the hunter's position. Slowly, he slithered over behind the mouse and leaped. His claws sank into the mouse's throat, killing it instantly. He tossed it around for a bit like it was a rag doll.

"Err...just let it lie Lionpaw." I commented warily. He picked up the destroyed mouse in his mouth and trotted next to me. I couldn't help but think when I saw him bat his "lovely" mouse about as we headed back to camp, BRAMBLECLAW, BRAMBLECLAW, BRAMBLECLAW.

"Shut up Ashfur you mousebrain." I told myself out loud.

"Huh?" Lionpaw stopped with his game for a moment.

"What?" I played dumb.

"You were just talking to yourself Ashfur."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay."

Lionpaw shook his head and laughed, "I can't wait to tell Heatherpaw my mentor talks to himself!"

"Heatherpaw?" I inquired, then seized the chance to be the annoying adult all of us dream to be, "Is that your girlfriend?"

"NO!" Lionpaw turned red in the face.

"Lionpaw," I began, "You may tell your mentor anything. Nothing will leave this circle."

"What circle?"

"Err.." I drew a circle around us with a single claw, "This circle."

"OK."

"Now tell me son- aherm Lionpaw, who is this girl?"

Lionpaw looked at his forepaws, "Well I met her at a Gathering, you know, the first one I attended to, the one I almost fell in the lake?"

"Yeah." I remember catching him before he hit the water.

"She's really pretty you see...and she's my age..but..."

"Oh Starclan, she already has a mate."

"No...but she's a Windclan warrior."

"Oh."

Suddenly Lionpaw burst out whining, " I don't know what to do Ashfur I know your really good with the ladies after I saw all the she-cats in the camp looking at you even Squirrelflight so I thought I would ask you please please help me!"

All in one breath. Amazing.

Ok, so I was supposed to give Lionpaw girl advice. I was definetly the guy who can woo a girl. Keep her...not so much.

"Well, first of all, she-cats, although they are warriors, they are very delicate. Like.." I picked up a nearby twig in my jaws, "This. Easy to pick up. Fun to play with." I threw it up in the air and swatted it. Lionpaw looked amazed at my genius analogy. "But," I clamped it in my jaws and it snapped, "If you don't treat it with respect, it breaks," I tossed it up in the air and a soft breeze blew it away, "And it flies away and another tom catches it and plays with it."

"Wow." Lionpaw blinked, "You really simplified things Ashfur." He smiled, then cocked his head to the side, "But, what if another tom wants your she-cat? Do you still act nice?"

I remembered Brambleclaw stealing Squirrelflight from me. I fell silent for a moment to let the question sink in, then I answered, "Do what you did to that mouse to him. That's what you do my boy."

* * *

Dusk was falling when Lionpaw and I finally returned to camp. I dismissed him to go talk with the other apprentices while I went to the fresh-kill pile. To my surprise, Leafpool was there and looking at me like she had been expecting my arrival.

I twitched my ears, "Hi Leafpool."

"Hello Ashfur." Her calm, soothing voice took me by surprise. She was so much different than her loudmouth sister. It was refreshing.

"Do you need anything? I mean, I can go fetch some herbs on the edge of camp-"

Her cashmere tail sweeped over my shoulder and across my lips, "That's not what I'm here for."

I felt my face grow hot. Of course, the prettiest and sweetest cat in the whole Thunderclan camp had to be the medicine cat. What a shame...

"There's something I need to discuss with you. Follow me."

I did, obediently.

She led me to her den and we went inside. It was nice and cool and the scent of herbs filled the air. It was much better then the crowded warrior den, which reeked of body heat and breath.

"I was mentoring Jaypaw today like I do every other day and I noticed..."

I caught the drift of where this was going and interrupted, "You mean the sparrow he caught today?"

"He went hunting today?!" Her voice escalated, then she coughed and it dropped to regular pitch, "No... I was looking at his pelt, and it looked like neither Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw's-"

"How weird. I heard that happens with kits a lot. I had this one friend in Riverclan, um, his name is um...Blackstep, and he's not here anymore, but he had black fur and so did his mate, but their kits came out with white fur! Weird, huh?" I lied.

"Ashfur, I'm not stupid." Leafpool twitched her ears, "Blackstep doesn't and never existed. You forget Mothwing is my friend."

Oh. Oops. I should've said he was a loner. Tsk tsk.

"Anyhow, with no further interruptions," Leafpool pressed on, "His pelt looks like..."

"Stormfur!" I assumed loudly, trying to steer the blame away from me, "What kind of friend is he? I mean, Squirrelflight is Brambleclaw's..."

"ASHFUR BE QUIET FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE!" Leafpool scolded. I shrank down just in case she was going to whack me.

"What I noticed today was that his pelt looks like yours. Now tell me Ashfur..."

Silence fell, and her words came out of her mouth and froze in the air.

"Are you Jaypaw's father?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures of Ashfur Chapter 3**

**A/N **Sorry for not updating! I've been distracted with the end of the school year rushing to a close- YES. I hope you all like the chapter though!

* * *

**What has Happened thus Far**

_Ashfur has been approached by Leafpool about fathering Jaypaw, something he has been hoping would NOT happen._

* * *

**What to Expect in Chapter 3**

_Ashfur is ev__en approached by Starclan, who finally wake him up, and a very hard awakening at that, but Ashfur is still left with a question that might never be answered._

_All in..._The Adventures of Ashfur!

* * *

I began to feel dizzy and weak. Leafpool twitched her ears and repeated the question, but it sounded like a drone. It was like I was losing all sense of focus. How fast had Leafpool figured it out? How fast would everyone else figure it out? 

The world started to spin, and I felt my feet slipping out from under me, but I didn't feel any pain when I fell to the ground; I just heard a small thud. And everything went black.

"Ashfur..."

The dizziness had faded away, and although my eyes were only opened in tiny slits, I could see a figure of a she-cat.

"Ashfur..."

I closed my eyes to return to my dreamless, nice sleep.

"Ashfur!"

My eyes flew open at the urgent command. I gaped when I saw Spottedleaf staring at me with a sense of irritation in her eyes.

The tortoise-shell colored cat sighed and padded over to me, "It's hard trying to be ethereal and heavenly with you Ashfur. Why must people tell you something thrice to get it through your head?"

"Sorry," I mumbled, staring at my paws.

"It's alright child."

I looked at her with an uneasy expression, "Erm...don't you just come to medicine cats, not us warriors?"

"Isn't Starclan for everyone?"

"Not Tigerstar."

Her eyes darkened, "He's another story."

"Oops. Sorry Spottedleaf."

"No need to apologize. I came to confront you about Jaypaw."

Confronting me about Jaypaw AGAIN? I started to wonder if I hadn't recognized that Jaypaw was my kit, Leafpool wouldn't of, and neither Spottedleaf. I jinxed it, I know it.

I bet the whole Starclan knows. I thought pessimistically .

"Ashfur," Spottedleaf mewed, "I'm going to show you a flashback. This should be the last piece of evidence you need to completely convince yourself."

"And, make myself feel worse?"

"No, so you feel confident enough to confront Jaypaw about it."

Confronting Jaypaw. Was she mousebrained? What am I supposed to say to him, "Jaypaw. I. Am. Your. Father."? Wouldn't it be best if no one said anything? That way I-cough- Squirrelflight and her family get off the hook?

"This is a particular night with Squirrelflight you should remember..."

"Excuse me?"

"What Ashfur?"

"I think we all know," I hacked before continuing, "how kits are made."

"Ashfur."

"I'm quiet now."

"Finally."

The clearing Spottedleaf and I were standing in began to disappear underneath my feet and was replaced by rock-hard dirt of the warriors' den. All the other cats were fast asleep, curled up next to their mates, with a lone Brambleclaw in the corner, moping about his father again in his sleep or something.

I was looking around to find Squirrelflight, but I was surprised when I saw me there too. I soon realized I couldn't be noticed, and I was just an onlooker.

I almost choked up the shrew I had eaten earlier when I saw Squirrelflight curled up from beneath me and had her head rested on my paws in a lovable manner. How long ago was that?

Suddenly the scene disappeared, and the hard-packed dirt was replaced by mushy grass by the lake. Squirrelflight and I were sitting next to each other. My fur was on edge.

"Ashfur..." Squirrelflight began.

I suddenly remembered what was going on. She was apologizing with me and was attempting to bury the hatchet.

"Just say it." Me in the flashback said.

"I'm really sorry what has happened lately...I'm sorry for misleading you."

"I was the rebound guy. I understand." FlashBack Ashfur growled.

"Ashfur, you don't understand...I just wanted to say...can we ever be friends after this?"

Say yes, and end the whole cursed thing.

"What do you think Squirrelflight?" FlashBack Ashfur snapped.

Good Starclan, if I had known she was going to mother my kit, I wouldn't had held that attitude. I seriously wanted to kill FlashBack Ashfur now.

"Go off and have fun with Brambleclaw," FlashBack Ashfur batted his eyelashes over-enthusiastically in imitation, "I don't care about either one of you. Bye." He swept around and stormed off.

"I'm going to kill you." I said aloud to FlashBack Ashfur. Of course it was unheard.

It didn't fade away after I had left though. Squirrelflight shifted and her tail swept over her abdomen area.

"Ashfur..."

It faded back to the clearing where Spottedleaf was still standing.

"Any emotions, young warrior?"

"I think I might pass out."

"Any other emotions? Obligations?"

"I feel really, really sick to my stomach and I need to talk to Squirrelflight."

Spottedleaf stroked my shoulder with her tail. She purred in approval, "Before you talk to anyone about you fathering Jaypaw, you need to talk to Squirrelflight. That is what you are to do Ashfur."

"Ok."

I felt the dream getting shaky. I was getting up! Suddenly, I seized the chance to ask what had been bugging me.

"Wait Spottedleaf?"

"Yes?"

"Is Jaypaw's blindness..."

Too late. The dream had shattered, and I was laying in the medicine cat den.

I exhaled.

"...Because of me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Ashfur**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I can't reply quickly, but I'll make sure to reply to all of them soon!_

_Here on out, we're going to switch from Ashfur's point of view to Leafpool's._

_So maybe it should be called the Adventures of Ashfur and Leafpool, but that doesn't sound as good _

_Enjoy!_

**What Has Happened Thus Far**

_Ashfur has finally accepted he is the true father of Jaypaw, but does not know how to confront Squirrelflight, and it troubles him if Jaypaw's blindness is because of him or was just a random health disorder._

**What to Expect in Chapter 4**

_It is starting to come apparent to the whole Thunderclan that the father of Jaypaw is not Brambleclaw, and Ashfur observes that Brambleclaw is losing influence on the cats of Thunderclan fast, and paws point at Stormfur!_

_Meanwhile, Leafpool doesn't have to worry about being the worst relationship Crowfeather had when she sees his new flame, the unforgettable Nightcloud._

All in "The Adventures of Ashfur"!

* * *

Ashfur's POV

"Leafpool!"

I pounced toward the fresh kill pile. Firestar was chatting quietly with Leafpool, and they both glanced up when they saw me. Whatever their conversation had been, the leader nor the medicine cat's eyes betrayed anything. But it couldn't help but bug me if they were talking about Jaypaw.

Maybe it was just my paranoia.

"Firestar." I bowed my head in respect to the leader, "May I have a word with Leafpool please?"

"Of course Ashfur." Firestar mewed, "But, we're leaving for the Gathering soon, so make it quick."

"It's very quick."

Firestar disappeared inside the leader's den, where Sandstorm was resting also before the Gathering.

"Yes Ashfur?" Leafpool replied as we started away from the fresh kill pile, because it was erm...not so fresh anymore, "Why did you need me?" Her cashmere fur blowed softly in the wind, and her amber eyes were calm and relaxed, and the sunset reflected just the right amount of light on her pelt. She looked beautiful, and my heart skipped a beat.

_No Ashfur, _I scolded silently, _First of all, she's the medicine cat, second of all, she's Squirrelflight's sister for Starclan's sake!_

Seriously, what kind of guy goes out with his ex's sister?

A guy like, oh well, me.

I mean, I must be causing so much controversy already, I just should add, "Went out with the medicine cat" on my list.

"Ashfur? Hello?"

"Oh yeah, yeah." I started, "I got a dream from Starclan when I fainted the other day."

"It was about Jaypaw."

I did a double take, "How'd you..."

"Starclan told me."

_Wooow, thanks a lot Starclan. _I thought negatively.

"Is that what you and Firestar were talking about? Jaypaw and me?"

"..."

"Leafpool, if it's anything about Jaypaw, I need to know!"

Leafpool widened her eyes a little at me, "You've become quite the fatherly tom."

"Sorry Leafpool, it's just, what were you talking about, if it was about Jaypaw?"

"It was about..." Suddenly she was cut off by Brambleclaw's thunder. All eyes were drawn to the opposite side of where we were. It was Dustpelt who was getting his rear kicked this time. Brambleclaw's fur was on edge, and he looked ready to snap at any moment. Dustpelt was staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Brambleclaw growled, "I told you to come back from hunting when the sun was at the top of the sky, and you didn't come back until sundown!"

"Brambleclaw, I just wanted to tell you I took your son out hunting today because Ashfur couldn't make it. My apologies it took so long, because Lionpaw was really pumped up today. He caught--"

"What do you mean Ashfur couldn't make it?" Brambleclaw growled.

"Well, part of the nursery-"

"If Ashfur is half-tom, he can come up here and speak for himself!" Brambleclaw spat. All eyes redirected toward me. I waved my tail in greetings to my audience. Someone shouted my name in applause. Nodding toward them, I started padding toward the narrow-eyed Brambleclaw.

"Sir Deputy, I couldn't make it because part of the nursery collapsed and I was on the repair team. Dustpelt took Lionpaw out instead. Don't yell at him."

"I would've taken him out then! Are you too afraid to stand up and approach your own deputy?"

Suddenly, Dustpelt stood up in my defense, "Is our own deputy too afraid to stand up and realize only one of his sons is actually his?"

Everyone gasped. My jaw migrated south at Dustpelt's daring commentary. I scooted in front of my ally a bit just in case Brambleclaw was to attack.

A brave heckler broke out, "Hey! That is true! Only one of his sons looks like him!"

I glanced at Leafpool with the question floating in my eyes, _Did you tell the whole Clan?_

Leafpool's gaze remained just as confused as mine.

Another cat spoke up, "Yeah, now thinking of it, Jaypaw kind of looks like..."

_Ashfur, _I braced for the last word I would hear before Brambleclaw slaughtered me.

"...Stormfur!"

"Huh?" I said a little out of place.

"What?" Stormfur's meek mew sprang up.

Seconds passed, and then a huge debate broke out all at once among the crowd, sprinkled with oh-so-helpful hecklers. It was full of gasps and "Good Starclan!"

But this is what snapped Brambleclaw, who was ready to pounce at anyone to begin with. Cloudtail decided to step up and be a wise guy and say, "Looks like you couldn't keep your lady interested long enough, hm, Brambleclaw?"

"What did you say, foxdung?" Brambleclaw growled. Everyone fell silent.

Suddenly I felt a sudden urge to see where Squirrelflight was. She must be mortified at all this. I quickly caught sight of her, her face distraught with misery, mortification, and terror. I wanted to go over and wrap my tail around her and make her feel better, tell her it was okay, but that wouldn't help the situation.

"Cloudtail..." Brightheart mewed regretfully.

"Well Cloudtail," Brambleclaw shot back, "You should know best about stepping out behind your mate's back, shouldn't you?"

Cloudtail yowled and sprang at Brambleclaw. Brightheart threw herself into the tussle to try to break it up, however, she wasn't holding up to good due to the sting of Brambleclaw's comment.

I suddenly ran forward and grabbed Brambleclaw's scruff with by jaws and yanked him back.

"Call it off!" I shouted between fur clumps.

"Let go of me, mousebrain!" Brambleclaw growled. Brightheart had Cloudtail by the scruff also and he was huffing and growling also. By this time Firestar and Sandstorm had come.

"What is going on here?" Firestar demanded, "Brambleclaw! Report!"

Brambleclaw wrenched away from my grasp and gave Firestar a quick summary of what had happened. By the end of it, Firestar was burning mad.

"I'm very disappointed in Thunderclan." he announced, "Everyone, head to the Gathering, and don't say a word to eachother! What example are you setting for our apprentices and kits?"

"Sorry Firestar." We all murmured in unision. I looked around at Squirrelflight. She was fleeing off into the forest, distraught.

"Squirrelflight! Wait!" I shouted and sped off after her, ignoring all the curious glances.

Leafpool's POV.

I watched is astonishment as Ashfur flew off after my sister. I felt a helpless urge to follow them, but I soon realized I had a lot more to be worried about. I looked around at the damage.

Brook was staring in horror at Stormfur.

"Brook, I swear, it's not true!" Stormfur begged.

Brook shook her head in sadness. Now she looked at Stormfur with hurt and disappointment in her eyes, as if saying, _Stormfur, when did I make you so unhappy that it drove you to this?_

She bounded off with the rest of the clan, Stormfur, shouting her name, went speeding out after her.

I looked at Cloudtail and Brightheart, and Daisy, who used to be the third corner of the love triangle, walk so apart. Brambleclaw had opened old scars.

And finally, Jaypaw, who had probably witnessed all of this. Jaypaw! I quickly ran to my apprentice's side.

"Leafpool..." He said, "I'm not Brambleclaw's son, am I?"

"Now don't think that child." I murmured, licking his ear.

"..." Jaypaw stared off blindly into the forest, and for the first time, didn't mind when I picked him up by his scruff and carry him out of the camp.

* * *

I was still holding Jaypaw when we got to the fallen tree. But I froze abruptly when I saw one cat.

Crowfeather.

Old feelings started coming back, and I swallowed. How come I still wasn't over Crowfeather? I loved being a medicine cat above all things.

But, I longed to feel Crowfeather's warm touch. His pelt brushing mine, and his words speaking to me with a loving tint...

Reality check. I'm the medicine cat of Thunderclan. Forget it.

But Crowfeather seemed to be holding a burden on his shoulders. And no, not hypothetically, literally.

It was a dark black she-cat, who was perched on his back because evidently, she was having her mate carry her across the fallen tree just because she could. Ah. I know who she was. His new mate Nightcloud. Oh how fondly I remember our last encounter, when she snapped at me for saving her son's life. Those were the golden days then.

Nightcloud was screaming her head off, to all of our surprise.

"We're going to fall! We're going to fall!" Nightcloud cried, digging her claws into Crowfeather's flesh. Crowfeather yelped in pain.

"No we're not!" Crowfeather mewed, and stumbled over the words, "My...most...dearest...Nightcloud."

"Don't sweet talk me! We're going to fall off this horrible log and fall into the horrible cold water be all wet for the Gathering. Mind you, Crowfeather, I spent from sunrise grooming my fur for the Gathering, and if I get it wet because of your clumsiness..."

"Oh for Starclan's sake, shut up." Spiderleg hissed behind them, as he and four other cats were standing on the log, waiting for Crowfeather and Nightcloud to finally reach the other side.

"My most horri- -cough- dearest Nightcloud," Crowfeather replied, "Please, don't be unkind. Let me focus."

"No!" Nightcloud growled, "Focus and listen to me! You know, all the OTHER toms can multi-task. Except for you, since you can't seem to do anything-"

Splash. Crowfeather collapsed off the side of the fallen tree and into the icy cold water.

"Go- before she returns!" Spiderleg shouted and led the charge across the fallen tree. I followed them, putting Jaypaw on the log to walk ahead of me.. As I walked across the fallen tree, I saw Crowfeather and Nightcloud bob to shore. Immediately, I caught Crowfeather's gaze.

"Hi Leafpool." He said awkwardly.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Mentally or physically?"

We both laughed freely for a moment, and all tension between us seemed to be lost for a bit, but it can back right after we were done.

"I'll see you when the Gathering begins."

"OK, bye Leafpool."

I walked off the edge of the log, and Jaypaw and I walked to the Gathering, which was already about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventures of Ashfur**

**(And Leafpool)**

**© **_**Cherryburg**_

**Beta readers:**

_Lack Thereof _

_Kitty (not a Fanfiction User)_

**A/N:**_Thanks for staying loyal as reviewers! I'll try to get to all your reviews as soon as possible! This must have been the longest chapter so far, so enjoy._

* * *

**What Has Happened Thus Far**

Paws point at the wrong tom- Stormfur- for fathering Jaypaw. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw might lose all credibility in Thunderclan if something is not done.

* * *

**What to Expect in Chapter 5**

Leafpool's friend Mothwing decides to make up for her lack-of-belief in Starclan- for doubling as a relationship counselor, inspired by Crowfeather and Nightcloud. Does Thunderclan need that now or what?

Nightcloud may have to worry more about how "unfit" her mate is- she may have to worry about him having lingering feelings for a certain cat.

Ashfur tries to comfort the distraught Squirrelflight, but he gets more than what he came for when a disaster strikes.

All in... The Adventures of Ashfur!

* * *

**Leafpool's POV**

I approached the Gathering place along with other cats, Nightcloud's screams and scolds fading away, but not by much. When I got there, I stretched my neck, searching for my medicine cat friend, Mothwing.

There she was, waving her tail at me in anticipation. She seemed to want to tell me some exciting news. And did I have some news for her from Thunderclan. Although, I might not mention all of it, since Brambleclaw scolded me for talking to Littlecloud about Cinderpelt's death. I got off the hook, but I didn't want to replay that situation.

"Leafpool!" Mothwing exclaimed, "Follow me!" She led me over a couple of yards away from the Gathering place. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Hurry!" I urged, "The Gatherings beginning."

"I know, I know, it won't be long." Mothwing assured me, "Leafpool, you know about me and Starclan...right?"

"Of course." I mewed.

"Well, I had a guilty conscience about the whole thing-"

"Mothwing." I interrupted, "It's not your fault if you believe in Starclan or not. It's not a choice that is left in your paws."

"No it's not that Leafpool." Mothwing continued, "The other day, I saw Crowfeather and Nightcloud by the lake, and they do NOT have a good relationship, let me tell you that. She was screaming and yelling and screaming and yelling- anyway. So..." Her eyes sparkled with brilliance, "I'm going to double as a relationship counselor!"

"A what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"A ree-lay-shun-ship cown-se-ler." Mothwing said slowly, "I'm going to help people fix their relationships with their mates, friends, kits, etcetera!"

"Thats quite the..." I commented, "new job. Does Leopardstar agree with this?"

"Ah, she'll be okay." Mothwing brushed it off, "I'm only going to do this late in the afternoon, and I'll just be making short stops at each camp."

"Mothwing." I warned, "Your going to get into trouble."

"Your such a stick in the mud Leafpool!" Mothwing objected, "Once they find my services useful, they'll be flocking me!"

I smiled a nodded, "I know which Clan to kick your business off in."

"Which one?" Mothwing asked, bobbing up and down.

"Thunderclan."

"Whats going on there?"

"You'll see."

I waved my tail for her to follow, because the Gathering was about to begin. Onestar's eyes looked grave.

"We have an important announcement." Onestar began, "Evidently-"

"CROWFEATHER!!!"

We all fell silent. I saw some cats look up at Starclan.

"Oh Starclan." Spiderleg said, "I thought we got rid of her way back there."

Nightcloud came storming into the Gathering place, her eyes aflame, her soaked fur on edge, and looked like a she-cat with a mission.

"Where is that clumsy mousebrain?" She shouted at all of us.

"Who's Clan is she from?" A cat from Shadowclan chimed in.

"I don't know." Onestar lied quietly, inspecting his paws.

"Where. Is. Crowfeather!" She persisted, glaring at all of us. An "eep" emerged from the crowd abruptly. Everyone's ears pricked and we looked toward the source. It was a sheepish-looking Crowfeather, hidden halfway behind Whitewing.

"There you are, you horrible mate!" She growled.

"I thought he'd be saying that to her!" a heckler shouted. Nightcloud looked from Crowfeather to the heckler's direction.

"Which one of you 'lovely' gentlemen said that?" She hissed.

"Nightcloud," Onestar ordered, ashamed, "Please sit down. Your an embarrassment to Windclan."

"I second that notion!" A cat from Windclan put in.

"Windclan is am embarrassment to me." Nightcloud huffed and sat down.

I looked at Mothwing. She grinned.

Everyone's attention returned to the leaders. Onestar, once he had everyone's attention, bowed his head to Firestar. Firestar stepped up.

"The other day, Cloudtail and Spiderleg found that the Old Thunderpath had a fresh, strong scent of Twoleg on it. Twoleg scent has be found in various territories of each Clan. Keep your senses alert."

"The Old Thunderpath?" I mused, then an arrow pierced my stomach.

That was the direction Ashfur and Squirrelflight had gone!

* * *

I quickly started bounding away from the camp. Would I be too late to save them?

"Leafpool!"

I skidded in my tracks. I knew that voice too well; it was Crowfeather. I swallowed and started to pad away, but Crowfeather had already caught up.

"Leafpool!" Crowfeather said, "Hi."

I felt energy shoot through my veins, and a pain flashed through my abdomen. I always got this sensation around Crowfeather. Nervous, but wanting to be close to him. I vividly remembered my attempted run-away with Crowfeather. That was nerve-wracking, but it was also one of the happiest moments of my life. I always tried to make excuses for this feeling, but I knew what it was; love.

"Hello, Crowfeather." I struggled to keep my voice platonic and professional.

"I...just want to chat, that's all." Crowfeather suggested, and we padded down to the shore.

"About what?" I asked, thinking I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his warmth, feeling safe and not having to say anything.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Breezepaw." Crowfeather explained.

I couldn't stop a morbid fantasy from popping into my head.

"_I wanted to thank you for saving Breezepaw." Crowfeather purred, "I'm so happy tragedy made us meet again, so I could realize your my only true love and I would lay down my life for you."_

Wow, I'm pathetic. I shook the thought from my head.

"It was nothing." I shrugged, "I save lives a lot."

I wanted to whack myself for saying something so stupid and obvious. The one thing I hated about being with Crowfeather is that I always said something that undermines my intelligence.

"I'm sorry about Nightcloud." Crowfeather apologized.

"Don't sweat it Crowfeather, everything's fine." I said.

"No its not." Crowfeather insisted. "Nightcloud's the opposite of you. She's noisy and obnoxious, she doesn't give a foxdung about how we look in front of other Clans, she's just so _hard, _Leafpool! I don't know what to do!" Crowfeather sounded desperate. I felt a pang of sorrow in my heart for him.

"Crowfeather..." I coaxed sympathetically, "Just tell her to stop. Keep your face straight and say it with steel in your voice. Okay?" I hope he'd take my advice, because that's all I could give. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't say, "Ditch her and come with me." I mean, she had a _kit_ with him, for Starclan's sake!

Crowfeather smiled, seeming to recover, "Thanks."

A silence fell over us, than Crowfeather took a paw-step forward. I felt my face getting hot. But I didn't move back. He took one more paw-step closer, and leaned in and licked my cheek.

Suddenly, time stopped, and the world around us seem to blur, with only us to be seen clearly. Crowfeather and I stood there, content, and staring into each other's souls via our eyes. Horribly cliché romance novel I know, but thats the only way I could summarize it. I felt as light as a feather; I could hear a melody playing somewhere; nice and sweet. I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly, someone else filled me in.

"Crowfeather!"

The fantasy was gone as quickly as it came. Crowfeather and I tore our eyes from each other and stared in horror at a boiling Nightcloud.

**Ashfur's POV**

I raced through the forest litter and dodged trees as I pursued Squirrelflight, who was still bounding ahead. I managed to cough a call as I gasped for air.

"Squirrelflight." I called as my paws pounded the dirt, "Slow down! Please!"

Squirrelflight glanced over her shoulder at me, and her eyes flickered. She continued to run.

"Can I please talk to you?" I pleaded as I started to lose momentum, "Just for a moment?"

An audible sigh escaped from Squirrelflight's throat, and she slowed down to a trot. I caught up with her and gasped for air. After I was done, I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find the words.

"Ashfur, don't just stand there like a mousebrain. What?" Squirrelflight snapped. I was taken aback for a moment, so used to Leafpool's quiet demeanor, so her sister's more snappy attitude baffled me for a second.

"I...saw...what happened back at the camp." I stuttered.

"Yes...about Jaypaw, I saw it too. Everyone did." Squirrelflight replied, "And you know what? It's true. Jaypaw isn't Brambleclaw's. And thats going to haunt our relationship for moons to come, that is, if Brambleclaw doesn't leave. But he isn't Stormfur's; that is such a stupid conclusion and completely illogical. He's..."

"Mine." I finished.

A long silence fell over us. Only now did I notice we were standing on the Old Thunderpath, and there was an unbearable scent of Twoleg.

"Squirrelflight, I'm really sorry I didn't listen before," I apologized, "I think I finally understand now. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter if your sorry," Squirrelflight said, "What are we going to do?"

"Just say I did it to you against your will." I decided.

Squirrelflight's gaze softened, and a soft smile appeared, "Ashfur...you wouldn't do that, sacrifice your pride and dignity."

"Yes I would, Squirrelflight." I told her, although I wasn't exactly certain if I would, "I love you as a fellow warrior, and we have to make sacrifices, right?"

She shook her head and smiled. She looked up at me and open her mouth to say something, but instead of forming words, it fell into a gap. I looked at her and say strange lights reflecting in her eyes. I turned around, and saw a huge Twoleg monster rumbling toward us. I felt my fur stand on edge. I started to run out of the road, but I looked over my shoulder and saw Squirrelflight frozen in fear, unable to move.

"Squirrelflight!" I shouted, but she just stood there, awaiting a fate. I knew I had to do something. I started running toward her, and at the last minute, pushed her out of harm's way. But not before I felt metal piercing my flank and a horrible pang all over. I yowled out in pain. Squirrelflight shouted my name in desperation, but it was too late. I collapsed, my sight falling into a pitch blackness and the pain numbing away. The last thing I felt before I lost all conscience was being lifted up...to Starclan.

* * *

**Did Ashfur die? How will Leafpool get herself out of this situation? Stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Oh, and I heard reviews lead to true happiness. **

**I decided to upload the commentary my beta-reader attached when she sent AOA back to me after editing it!**

**Commentary**

**CONTINUE! This story needs to go on!**

**-Lack Thereof, Beta Reader **


End file.
